Cerrando circulos
by ylc
Summary: ¿Qué tan fácil es perdonar y olvidar? Un pequeño one-shot, Timmy*Vicky.


¡Hola! Bueno, ante mi incapacidad para continuar pronto mi fic "un hombre busca una mujer", decidí escribir esta pequeña historia de los padrinos mágicos (aunque todo sucede varios años después de la serie…) espero que les guste!!

Quisiera "dedicar" este fic a FAN BLEEDMAN, quien me pidió un TimmyVicky después de "madrina mágica ¿sustituta? 2" jaja, ¡espero que lo lea y le guste…!

Los padrinos mágicos son propiedad de Butch Hartman.

* * *

**Cerrando círculos.**

El camino a Dimsdale era largo. Y cansado. Pero no importaba. Tenía que ir.

Vicky suspiro, mientras manejaba por la carretera. La chica ahora tenía 24 años y estaba a punto de graduarse de la universidad. Seis años atrás se había ido de Dimsdale para estudiar psicología en Georgetown. Sus padres habían estado felices de dejarla ir. Cualquier cosa para alejar a Vicky de su hogar.

La muchacha volvió a suspirar, algo entristecida por el recuerdo. Pero era lo que merecía. Después de todo, siempre había sido malvada y mandona con sus padres…

Estaba a una semana de terminar su carrera. Y era por ese motivo que realizaba ese viaje. Su profesor de "Desarrollo Moral" les había dicho, en una clase, que a veces, para poder seguir adelante, hay que echar un vistazo al pasado y perdonar y pedir perdón. Cerrar círculos, lo había llamado él.

Después, el profesor los había invitado a "cerrar círculos" antes de terminar la carrera, para poder empezar desde 0 su vida profesional. Sus compañeros habían escrito cartas, mandado correos, llamado por teléfono. Pero Vicky sabía que tenía que disculparse personalmente… y por ello, debía volver a Dimsdale.

Había sido una decisión difícil. Sin embargo, sabía que debía hacerlo. debía hacerlo si quería seguir con su vida y ser una mejor persona… después de todo, por eso había querido estudiar psicología, ¿no?

"No" pensó para si "en realidad, querías poder controlar sicológicamente a los demás, llevar la 'tortura' a un nuevo nivel…"

Si, así había sido en un principio. Pero había cambiado, ¿cierto? Después de todas aquellas clases, de las reflexiones y de las conversaciones con sus compañeros y maestros… era una nueva Vicky, ¿correcto?

"Eso es lo que necesito descubrir" murmuro para si. Podía ver a lo lejos el cartel que decía 'Bienvenidos a Dimsdale'. había llegado el momento.

Había sido mas sencillo de lo que había pensado, en realidad. Primero había ido con sus padres. Al principio, se habían mostrado atemorizados ante el retorno de su hija mayor. Pero los padres son padres y siempre querrán a sus hijos, independientemente de lo que sean, así que la había perdonado inmediatamente.

Mas tarde, había sido su hermana. La niña (aunque en realidad ya tenía 16 años) tampoco había confiado inmediatamente en Vicky, pero ella tenía un gran corazón y era su hermana. así que también la había perdonado.

Después habían sido todos aquellos niños que había cuidado de pequeños. había sido un poco mas difícil, no obstante, los niños olvidan con facilidad las ofensas y las disculpas sinceras suelen conmover sus corazones, a pesar de todo el daño.

Y al final…él. Lo había dejado para el ultimo, pues sabía que sería el mas difícil. Y, si acaso, lograba conseguir su perdón… entonces, se sentiría absuelta de todas sus culpas y podría empezar desde cero.

DING-DONG.

-Buenas tarde, Sr. y Sra. Turner.

-¡Vicky!- saludaron al mismo tiempo los padres de Timmy.

-No sabíamos que habías vuelto a la ciudad- dijo la sra. Turner- ¿Qué tal la universidad?

-Bien, gracias- contesto la chica. Comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa. Era ahora o nunca- ¿esta Timmy?

-Oh… claro- dijo la sra. Turner, haciéndose a un lado para dejarla pasar- esta en su cuarto.

-Hey, cariño, ya que Vicky esta aquí, ¿qué dices si vamos al cine?- pregunto el sr. Turner.

-¡Como en los viejos tiempos!- contesto la sra. Turner, con una risita- esta bien, ¿no te molesta, verdad Vicky?

-No…- comenzó la muchacha, insegura. ¿Cómo en los viejos tiempos? Oh, cielos, de verdad esperaba que no…

-Bien, entonces, volveremos en 2 horas- anuncio el sr. Turner, tomando a su esposa de la mano y saliendo de la casa.

* * *

Cuando la puerta se cerro, Vicky sintió mas miedo del que jamás había sentido en su vida. Comenzó a subir las escaleras. Sus pasos eran lentos e inseguros. Ya casi… solo un escalón mas…

Había llegado a la puerta de la habitación. Toco, aunque muy suavemente. Podía escuchar un videojuego a todo volumen. Al parecer, Timmy no había cambiado tanto…

La puerta se abrió, revelando a un muchacho de unos 18 años. Usaba unos pantalones negros, con una camisa blanca. Tenía el cabello un poco largo y, como siempre, usaba su gorrita rosada.

-¿Vicky?- pregunto el chico, retrocediendo un poco.

-Hola, gusano- saludo la muchacha, incapaz de contenerse. Genial, ya empezaban mal…

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¡creí que te habías ido a la universidad!

-Si… solo estoy aquí para… eh… arreglar algo…

-Ah, bueno… -murmuro Timmy, inseguro de que mas decir. Tenía que admitir que, aun después de todo ese tiempo, le seguía teniendo pánico a su ex niñera.

-Perdón- mascullo la chica, decidiendo acabar con todo aquello de una buena vez.

-¿Qué?

-Perdón por todo- dijo ella, aunque bastante rápido- lamento haber sido mala contigo cuando eras pequeño. Lamento haberte molestado y humillado y atormentado. Te pido que me disculpes, pero entenderé si no lo haces.

Timmy guardo silencio, anonadado. ¿Acaso se trataba de una broma? No, Vicky no se hubiera tomado la molestia de volver a Dimsdale para eso… pero entonces, ¿estaba siendo sincera? ¿Qué mosco la había picado?

-Eh…yo…

Vicky había agachado la mirada, tratando de ocultar unas pocas lagrimas que amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos. Estaba avergonzada y su orgullo estaba ligeramente herido. Pero tenía que hacerlo. No había otra opción.

Timmy la observo. Vicky estaba cambiada, sin duda. Era un poco mas alta, las caderas se le habían ensanchado y su cabello era mas largo y lo llevaba suelto. También había cambiado su usual blusa verde por una un poco mas corta y pegada, blanca, con unos jeans, en lugar de sus pantalones negros. Sin embargo, mas allá de sus cambios físicos había algo en ella… no estaba seguro de que era, pero…

Y de pronto, el mundo entero pareció enloquecer, porque el chico beso a su ex niñera. Así, de la nada, por mero impulso.

* * *

Vicky se sorprendió al sentir un par de labios contra los suyos. ¿Qué significaba aquello? Y, mas importante aun, ¿qué debía hacer al respecto?

Al final, la joven decidió dejar de pensar y cuestionarse y responder al beso, con singular entusiasmo. Después, se separaran, cuando el aire les hizo falta. Se miraron a los ojos, incapaces de articular palabras. No obstante, no era necesario decir nada mas…

-Debo irme…- comento ella, dándose la media vuelta y bajo corriendo las escaleras.

Timmy la observo marcharse, luego, volvió a su cuarto y cerro la puerta.

* * *

-Y bien, clase. ¿Qué tal su fin de semana? ¿cerraron muchos círculos?

Vicky observaba por la ventana, inmersa en sus pensamientos. El profesor Stone no tenía ni idea de todos los círculos que había completado en ese fin de semana…

Pero, ¿qué era lo que había sentido en ese beso? ¿Por qué la había besado? ¿y por que había decido responderle?

La chica suspiro. Si, había concluido un circulo pero… ¿habría abierto otro?

* * *

Timmy trataba de concentrarse en el problema de matemáticas que exponía el profesor. Sin embargo, no podía. A cada segundo recordaba los sucesos del día anterior. ¿Por qué la había besado? ¿Qué demonios le sucedía? Nunca le había gustado Vicky… ¿o si? No, era tan solo un niño cuando ella lo cuidaba… y siempre había sido malvada con él… entonces, ¿por qué…?

Sus padrinos mágicos lo observaban, consternados. El chico tenía muchas preocupaciones en su cabeza… y se acercaba el día en que habrían de dejarlo, para siempre. Hubieran querido ofrecerle algún consuelo, o al menos, intentar ayudarlo a resolver su ultimo problema. Pero no importaba lo que dijeran, Timmy parecía dispuesto a ignorarlos.

El muchacho miro por la ventana, renunciando definitivamente a poner atención en clase.

En la mañana había hablado con Tootie; la niña le había dicho que su hermana había vuelto a la ciudad para "cerrar círculos". Gracioso, en verdad. Después de todo, ciertamente habían terminado con todo ese coraje que el chico le tenía a su ex niñera por todo el mal que le había causado… pero acaso, ¿no habían empezado un nuevo ciclo?

Tendría que averiguarlo. Después de todo, ese era su ultimo año en la preparatoria. Así que, siempre había la posibilidad de ir a la universidad en Georgetown…

-Después de todo…- murmuro para si, en voz muy baja- yo también tengo mis propios círculos que cerrar…

* * *

¡Listo! ¿Qué tal? ¿horrible? No lo se… esta idea ha estado dándome vueltas en la cabeza desde hace mucho, así que tenía que escribirla… pero no se si ha quedado bien… no estoy muy satisfecha…

En fin, ¡gracias por leer! Prometo que intentare actualizar pronto mi otro fic de los padrinos mágicos… pero aun necesito inspiración…

Jaja, ¡ciao!


End file.
